The present invention relates generally to loading docks and, more particularly, to roller sealing apparatus for creating a weather seal between a vehicle and a loading dock or the like.
The need to shelter loading docks and the personnel working thereon from weather related elements has long been known. For example, it has long been known that it is undesirable to permit snow, rain or wind to enter either a warehouse or a truck being unloaded at a dock. Permitting heated or cooled air to escape the warehouse during use of the dock is equally undesirable.
Many proposals have addressed these issues. For example, dock shelters and dock seals which provide employee comfort and protect inventory by keeping weather elements away from the dock area and which improve energy conservation by limiting loss of heated or cooled air have long been commercially available. While many of the above-noted products have been very successful in addressing these environmental issues, there remains room for improvement. For example, when a vehicle such as a semi-trailer truck has been in a rain or snow storm, it often collects water (and sometimes slush, snow or ice) on the top surface of its trailer. When the trailer backs up to a loading dock, there is a potential for this collection of water (or slush, snow or ice) to flow over the leading edge of the top of the trailer into the loading dock area. A similar effect can occur with a truck parked at a dock when a rain or snow storm begins. Although many available shelters and seals will prevent rain and snow from falling directly into the dock area, there is a potential for water, snow, ice or slush to collect on the trailer top and subsequently run over the leading edge of the trailer onto the dock. This potential is particularly acute in loading docks with parking areas pitched towards the dock, as all or nearly all of the rain or melting snow on the top surface of the trailer will run towards the lowest part of the trailer, which, in this example, is the leading edge of the truck adjacent the dock.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, an apparatus is provided for use with a structure located adjacent a parking area for vehicles having a top surface. The apparatus comprises a support; and a roller seal rotatably mounted to the support for rotation about an axis. The roller seal is movable in at least a vertical direction from a first position in the path of a vehicle entering the parking area to a second position wherein the roller seal is disposed adjacent the top of the vehicle. The roller seal at least partially rotates about the axis as it moves from the first position to the second position.
In some embodiments, the roller seal travels a substantially arcuate path as it moves from the first position to the second position.
In some embodiments, the support comprises a pair of pivotable arms. In such embodiments, a first end of the roller seal is preferably rotatably coupled to a first one of the arms, and a second end of the roller seal is preferably rotatably coupled to a second one of the arms. In such embodiments, the arms are preferably pivotably mounted to a hood extending from the structure. Preferably, the apparatus is also provided with a locator for limiting distal motion of the roller seal.
In some embodiments, the apparatus is further provided with a curtain suspended distally of the roller seal. In such embodiments, the curtain preferably includes a stiffener to increase its rigidity.
In embodiments employing a curtain, the lower edge of the curtain is preferably suspended at least as low as the axis of the roller seal when the roller seal is in the first position such that, if a leading edge of the top of the vehicle is higher than the axis of the roller seal when the roller seal is in the first position, the vehicle contacts the curtain before contacting the roller seal.
In the foregoing embodiments, the curtain preferably provides a ramping surface to facilitate rolling of the roller seal over the leading edge of the vehicle; and/or the curtain provides a first seal with the top of the vehicle and the roller seal provides a second seal with the top of the vehicle.
Preferably, the top of the roller seal rolls away from the structure as the roller seal moves from the first position to the second position.
In some embodiments, the support comprises a pair of chains. In such embodiments, a first end of the roller seal is preferably rotatably coupled to a first one of the chains, and a second end of the roller seal is rotatably coupled to a second one of the chains. In such embodiments, the chains are preferably pivotably mounted to a hood extending from the structure. Preferably, a locator is provided for limiting distal motion of the roller seal.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an apparatus is provided for use with a structure located adjacent a parking area for vehicles having a top surface. The apparatus includes a support; a first sealing member; and a second sealing member. The first sealing member is mounted to the support for movement between a first position, wherein the first sealing member is disposed in the path of a vehicle entering the parking area, and a second position wherein the first sealing member forms a first seal with the top of the vehicle. The second sealing member is mounted distally of the first sealing member and forms a second seal with the top of the vehicle. The second seal is located distally of the first seal.
Preferably, the first sealing member comprises a roller seal rotatably mounted to the support for rotation about an axis. Preferably, the roller seal moves in at least a vertical direction between the first and the second positions; and/or the roller seal at least partially rotates about the axis as it moves from the first position to the second position.
Preferably, the second sealing member comprises a curtain. Preferably, a lower edge of the curtain is suspended at least as low as a center of the first sealing member when the first sealing member is in the first position such that, if a leading edge of the top of the vehicle is higher than the center of the first sealing member when the first sealing member is in the first position, the vehicle contacts the curtain before contacting the first sealing member.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, an apparatus is provided for use with a structure located adjacent a parking area for vehicles having a top surface. The apparatus includes a first sealing member and a second sealing member. The first sealing member is adapted for movement in at least a vertical direction for locating and forming a seal with the top of a vehicle entering the parking area. The second sealing member cooperates with the first sealing member to assist the first sealing member in moving to the top of the vehicle to form a seal therewith.
Other features and advantages are inherent in the apparatus claimed and disclosed or will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and its accompanying drawings.